4 AM
by Shotofjackplease
Summary: Chloe deals with how Beca hurt her the best way she knows how. Through music and dancing.


Hello everyone! I've posted this fic before but deleted it because actually felt pretty insecure about my writing and now i'm at the point where i know i shouldn't get too down over some negative things. Plus i've been slowly writing again so maybe this could sort of be a confidence boost? For some reason the format was a little messed up haha so i deleted it and now i believe it should be ok to read now. Italicized are flashbacks!

The song I used for this fic is called 4AM by Melanie Fiona. This song made me feel a lot of emotions when i first heard it so that's where this fic is inspired from.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of pitch perfect or the song by Melanie Fiona

* * *

"Alright class, today you will be showcasing your dance choreography. I've been lenient with the assignment and let you choose whichever song you wanted to pick. Remember, whoever I think is the best will be performing on Saturday. If you really want that spot, please do your best. Good luck everyone. We'll start with Chloe Beale."

The redhead got up from her chair and nervously walked to the center of the room. She felt all eyes on her, and her hands were a bit shaky. She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves and put her head down waiting for her song to play. She closed her eyes as she heard the piano fill her ears.

**Sitting here feeling kinda crazy**

**But not just any crazy**

**It's the kind you feel when you love somebody**

**And I know that my baby**

**Is calling somebody else baby**

**And I can't sit still**

**Look how gone it got me.**

_The base of the music shook Chloe's body as she sat at the club holding Beca's hand._

_"I've missed this." Chloe said giving Beca a light squeeze._

_Her wife gave her a smirk and kissed her cheek. Chloe leaned in to the touch as she felt her stomach do flips. It's true. She's missed her wife. With Beca being a producer and Djing at clubs, she worked until the early mornings and often left Chloe alone in a cold bed. Just as Chloe was about to lean in for a kiss Beca turned her head and let go of Chloe's hand immediately._

_Confused, Chloe looked to her side and noticed a gorgeous blonde woman covered in only shiny lingerie and high stilettos._

_Beca stood up from her chair and gave the blonde a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby. You were dancing great tonight. I was keeping an eye on you." Beca winked as her hand moved to the blonde's hips grasping it possessively._

**Who knew that my heart could ever bruise**

**You see this scar here on my chest**

**I'm hurting and he don't even care**

_Chloe's chest tightened when she noticed how Beca was touching the blonde and she cleared her throat to make her presence known._

_Beca looked back forgetting who she was with and grabbed the blonde's hand leading her towards their table. Chloe looked at their entwined hands and noticed Beca wasn't wearing her ring._

_"Chloe, this is Michelle. She's a Go-go dancer at this club."_

_The blonde eyed Chloe up and down and extended a hand and said completely uninterested. "Pleasure."_

_Feeling her emotions towards the lyrics of the song, Chloe exaggerated her choreography as she listened to her cues putting every emotion she's ever felt towards Beca into her dance._

The dance company watched in awe as she moved languidly around the floor.

**It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer**

**He's probably somewhere with a dancer**

**Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed**

_"Hi you've reached Beca. Leave a message."_

_Chloe clutched her phone in her hand almost tempted to throw it across the room. She looked down at her phone with a picture of her and Beca about a year ago. They were so sweet back then. She smiled lightly until she noticed the time and it was almost 4 in the morning. Another night alone in her and Beca's bed. It's been a week since she's fallen asleep with the brunette holding her. She never knows when her wife comes home but wakes up to her smelling like booze and perfume._

**It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it**

**This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid**

**He must have bumped his head**

**I only know it's 4 AM**

_Sighing, Chloe laid back down dialing her wife's number again. This time it rang. She hoped this time Beca would answer and not have to hear her voice through a recording._

_"Hello."_

_"Beca, where are you?"_

_Chloe instinctively listened to the background trying to hear if she was still at the club._

_"Chlo I'm still at the club spinning. Just go to sleep. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_The background gave no signs of music or loudness that you would normally hear at a club but she heard a smack and another woman giggling._

_Her eyes started to sting as tears formed. She cleared her throat trying to sound as normal as possible._

_"Alright baby, I miss you. Come home soon." She said with the sweetest voice she can muster._

_"Yeah bye." Beca grunted and the line went dead._

**Standing here and I'm getting headed**

**Pour me up a drink I swear a I need it**

**I think I'm about**

**About to hurt somebody**

**I swear this man is begging me to leave him**

**Getting sick of being so mistreated**

**Another night without**

**Without his arms around me**

_"Aubrey! Get me a shot of Jack!" Chloe said as she stood near the railing on the 2nd floor of the club. She was eyeing Beca who was sitting on the first floor in front of the Go-go dancer that she was introduced to a couple of months ago. She saw that her wife had lust filled eyes glue onto the blonde._

_She doesn't even know when was the last time Beca looked at her like that. She tried staying awake until her girlfriend came home and wore nothing but red lingerie on hoping to get a reaction but once Beca saw she just smiled, kissed her, and went to sleep._

_Anger filled Chloe as she gripped on to the railing waiting for her drink. Aubrey came from behind and brought a tray with 5 shot glasses on it filled to the top with alcohol._

_"I figured you needed more than one Chlo." Aubrey said with sympathetic eyes._

_The blonde looked over to where Beca was and rolled her eyes._

_"Are you sure you don't want Beca to know you're here?"_

_Grabbing a shot glass, Chloe kept her eyes glued on her wife. "No. I want to see what she does and what's so important that she can't come home at a decent time"_

_Bringing the liquid to the back of her throat she immediately grabbed another glass and downed that one also. Never taking her eyes off Beca she noticed the Go-go dancer stepping off the stage smiling, seductively looking at Beca. As she passed her wife, Beca reached for her hand stopping the blonde in her tracks. The blonde stood next to her as Beca grabbed her thigh and had the dancer straddle her._

_Chloe saw this and grabbed her last two shots on the tray and downed it. "Bre, I'm going to go down there and beat someone's ass."_

_As Chloe was about to walk down the stairs Aubrey grabbed her hand forcefully and stopped the redhead. "Chloe no. Let's go home. Talk to Beca when you're not intoxicated and in the privacy of your own home. Stay at my place tonight. You shouldn't be alone especially seeing that._

_The ache on her body due to the choreography was nothing compared to the pain in the chest that she was feeling right now. As she moved to the music, she could not cover the betrayal that showed on her face. Tears started to form her eyes and her vision blurred but she continued to dance._

**It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer**

**He's probably somewhere with a dancer**

**Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed.**

_"Hi you've reached Beca. Leave a message."  
_

_Hearing the voicemail for the 10th time, Chloe just about had it. She launched the phone towards the wall in front of her as the phone dropped and shattered to a million pieces._

_She chuckled at the metaphor that went through her head. She felt that her phone was a substitute for her heart and her heart is already broken into a million pieces. Anger surged through her again and she grabbed the vase that was on her nightstand and threw it against the wall. She yelled at the top of her lungs and sobs took over her body. She could no longer control herself and started punching the bed. She was so caught up in her rage that she didn't notice her wife walk into the room._

_"Chloe, what the fuck?" Beca asked looking at the floor._

_Chloe shot up off the bed and pushed Beca against the wall; her forearm against Beca's chest, she growled._

_"Where. The. Fuck. Have. You. Been?"_

_For a second, Beca's eyes showed fear. But that soon was changed by arrogance as she smirked at Chloe shoving her off._

_"What the hell Chloe. You know I've been at the club working." She said as she took off her button up shirt._

_"Bullshit Beca! How many times do you have to lie to me? If you're so tired of me why don't you just fucking leave me instead of stringing me along like I'm some stupid girl who can't leave you!"_

_"What are you talking about Chlo! I'm with you. I'm here aren't I?"_

_"Look at the clock Beca! Tell me what time it is. I've been sleeping alone for weeks at a time, and you can't even answer your phone? I wake up to you smelling like booze and another woman's scent is on you. Do you think I don't notice that shit?_

**It's 4 Am and I think I might lose it**

**This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid**

**He must have bumped his head**

**I only know it's 4 AM**

_"I'm not Stupid Beca! I know you've been messing around with that fucking dancer and I've seen how you touch her, and how you look at her."_

_"Seriously Chlo, you sound like a crazy jealous girlfriend right now. Stop. " Beca said as she changed into her pajama's._

**I don't deserve this life**

**I'd make the perfect wife**

**And I know love's a sacrifice**

**But who's gonna sacrifice for me**

**And give me all the time**.

_Before she could stop herself Chloe swung a hand across Beca's face._

_"I'm your WIFE Beca; Not your GIRLFRIEND! I'm you're FUCKING WIFE!" Chloe said shoving Beca towards the wall again._

_"I'm only like this because you made me like this. I used to be so happy all the time Beca. All I asked was for your time and your loyalty and you couldn't even give it to me. I wait for you to come home with only lingerie on and you don't even look at me with emotion as much as you look at that blonde."_

_Sobs wracking Chloe's body, she continued as her voice cracked. "I love you Beca. I'd do anything for you but you don't feel the same. Even if you gave me half of what I'm asking for it would be enough. But your hearts just not in it, so I've got to go._

_Grabbing a jacket and putting her shoes on, Chloe looked at Beca one last time and took off her wedding ring. She went straight for the door leaving the love of her life._

**It's 4 Am and my lover won't answer**

**He's probably somewhere with a dancer**

**Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed**

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked hands shaking._

_"Yes!" Chloe said cheerfully grabbing Beca's neck to kiss her._

_Smiling into the kiss Beca grabbed Chloe's waist and pulled her closer._

I**t's 4 AM and I think I might lose it**

**This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid**

**He must have bumped his head**

**I only know it's 4 AM**

_"I Beca Mitchell, take you Chloe Beale to be my lawfully wedded wife…."_

**Sitting here feeling kinda crazy**

**But not just any crazy**

**It's the kind you feel when you love somebody**

As the last note played, tears were dripping from Chloe's face as she thought of the painful past. This song ripped open her heart and brought back every feeling of betrayal, jealousy, and pain that she felt because of Beca.

It's only been a couple of months since she left her wife and she knew the cut was just too damn raw for her to feel any kind of healing.


End file.
